


Roll the Dice

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in Glasses, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Novelty Dice, POV Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Warning: May Induce Cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean buys a set of novelty dice a few days after Valentine's to spice things up with Cas, but Cas' work gets in the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> the_communist_unicorn strikes again with a prompt, so blame him.
> 
> Thanks so much Banshee for beta-ing again, and teaching me the ways of emdashes. ;)

It was a few days past Valentine’s when Dean’s gag gift for Cas arrived. Not entirely meant as a gag gift, though they hardly needed help spicing things up in the bedroom, or any other room in the house for that matter. But as Dean unpacked the erotic dice set and inspected each side, a slow warmth bloomed in his core at some of the suggestions. One white die had an action, the second had a body part, and the third, a red die with white lettering, gave you a place to act out the fantasy. Rolling them across the counter, he grinned as the combination of “Lick my cock on the couch” came up. 

“Hell yeah, this is gonna be awesome,” he murmured, then pocketed the dice and headed upstairs for a shower before his boyfriend of three years could get home from work. Dean took his time in the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly and even going so far as using the special showerhead attachment to clean the pipes. You never knew…

He got dressed carefully, slipping into Cas’ favourite jeans, the ones that hugged his ass sinfully and had a hole in the knee, and a white v-neck t-shirt that showcased his broad shoulders and narrow waist. Styling his hair probably wasn’t worth the effort, he decided as he simply combed it back from his face, and then he sauntered down the stairs to see if Cas was home yet.

Dean found Cas sitting at the breakfast bar in his usual work attire, the jacket tossed aside and the sleeves rolled up to expose deliciously firm, tanned forearms. As he let his gaze rove over his lover, Dean noted the tensed brow, and those big hands were playing idly with a tumbler half-filled with a golden amber liquid. Dean’s eyes widened, and he walked over to lay a kiss on Cas’ temple. 

“Long day, sweetheart?” he asked, parking his rear on the stool next to Cas and rubbing a hand up and down his back lightly. Cas sighed, arching into his touch, then stretched his neck by rolling his head on his shoulders. Dean winced at the resulting loud pop, and moved to stand behind Cas’ stool, his hands automatically seeking out the tension as he rubbed Cas’ shoulders.

“Yeah, and I have a report to finish after dinner, too,” Cas explained, moving slightly under Dean’s hands to get him to work on the worst of the knots. “Got dropped on my desk by that asshole Adler at four fucking o’clock, as though two hours would be even close to enough time. But he expects it by nine, so I’m screwed out of my evening, again.” 

Sighing heavily, he rolled his shoulders and groaned as Dean found a particularly stubborn knot and worked it out with his hands, then tilted his head back to rest against Dean’s stomach. 

“Sorry, I know you wanted to do something tonight.”

Dean swallowed his disappointment, and bent to drop a kiss on Cas’ forehead. Cas’ eyes fluttered shut and a small smile curved his lips for a moment before the stress he was under wiped it away again.

“Nothin’ that won’t keep, sweetheart. Chinese or Thai for dinner?” he asked, reaching for his cell and pulling up their favourite places for delivery.

“Ooh, kung pao, extra spicy! If I’m gonna be stuck in a meeting with good old boy Zach in the morning, hopefully I can gas him out and keep it short!”

Dean chuckled at Cas’ crude tactics, and pulled him from the stool and nudged him towards the stairs. 

“You got it. Get comfy, have your shower. Food’ll be here in --” Dean finished typing and sent the order, then smiled up at Cas, “-- twenty-five minutes.”

Cas turned back at the bottom of the stairs and crossed the kitchen to Dean’s side, cupping his cheeks softly and kissing him slowly. “You’re perfect.”

Dean felt a blush heating his cheeks. “Shaddup,” he muttered, ducking his head. Knowing Cas was still working on getting him used to compliments, he glanced up shyly. “Thanks.”

Cas pulled him in for another gentle kiss, then his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled back with a growl, running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“If that’s Adler, I’ll--”

“You’ll answer that you’re aware of the deadline, and getting the report finished with no notice should be no problem,” Dean cut him off, and Cas grinned ruefully.

“Yeah, that.”

“Seriously, you  _ should _ tell him off for this crap. Or take it to HR. You’re not on call, and this is beyond extra hours when he pulls the same shit so often. I bet if you went to the board, he’s passing your work off as his own!” Dean found himself fuming over the unfairness of Cas’ boss getting all the credit for Cas’ hard work, and started to pace.

“Of course he is,” Cas agreed, far too readily. “Why do you think he needs me to go over the report with him tomorrow before he has his meeting with them?”

“That’s not okay, Cas,” Dean snapped, his anger lacking an appropriate target, but coming out regardless. “You need to stand up for yourself, he’s taking advantage of you!”

“And he’s retiring at the end of next month. Why bother rocking the boat?” Cas soothed, but Dean wasn’t in the mood for it. He stalked over to face his boyfriend and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

“You deserve the credit for the work you do, Cas. You work so hard, and you deserve… fuck. You deserve everything.”

Cas smiled up at him, a huge gummy smile that made Dean’s heart ache with tenderness. 

“I’m glad you think so.” He leaned in and pecked Dean on the cheek, and Dean chased after him for another kiss. Cas’ kisses were to be enjoyed whenever possible, and as frequently as he could manage. Cas gave him a knowing smirk as he pulled back, then turned back for the stairs. “I’m going to go have that shower. Be ten minutes at most.”

Dean checked the app, and saw that the food was still twenty minutes out. “Don’t rush, sweetheart.”

Cas smiled over his shoulder. “Maybe I wanted those magic hands on my shoulders before the food gets here?” He winked awkwardly, which Dean found irresistibly cute, and took the stairs two at a time to get out of his work clothes. Dean turned back to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, since Cas had the scotch still sitting on the counter, and sighed. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the dice, shaking them in his hand and rolling them onto the counter.  _ Lick my earlobe in the shower. _

_ Hot damn! _ Dean thought to himself, and debated joining Cas for his but decided against it, knowing if he slipped into the shower with his boyfriend they wouldn’t be out in time to greet the delivery driver. Pocketing the dice again, he turned and found Cas’ suit jacket draped over the back of the couch and rolled his eyes. Grabbing it quickly, he jogged up the stairs to hang it up before it creased. Dry cleaning was a bitch.

Dean smiled as he entered the bedroom, rolling his eyes fondly as he heard Cas humming softly in the shower. He picked up Cas’ slacks and took them and the jacket to the closet, hanging them up carefully after emptying the pockets onto the bed. 

He stuffed the dice into his bedside table drawer and wandered back down to the kitchen, where he grabbed their drinks and moved to the living room. Dropping the drinks into the coffee table, he settled on the couch and turned on the TV, pulling up the nature channel and zoning out on his phone for a few minutes. 

A gentle touch to his hair made him jump, and as he settled back onto the couch with a pounding heart, he mock-glared at Cas.

"Ass. Now you definitely have to ask nicely to get that massage." 

Cas circled the couch and dropped onto his lap easily, straddling his thighs in a way that gave Dean far too many ideas, none of which included Cas getting any work done. His boyfriend had dressed in a pair of cotton yoga pants - with no shirt — though their apartment wasn't that warm — and his skin was pebbling in the slight chill.

Before Dean could admonish him about his clothing, Cas captured his lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Dean let out a muffled whimper and Cas tugged at his hair in response, combing it back from his forehead with his fingers. Dean's hands clenched on Cas' hips, holding on for the ride as Cas dominated the kiss. As they came up for air, Cas gave him a slow, sultry smile.

"Please? Put your hands on me?" Cas asked softly, batting his eyes. 

"You're such a tease. Get off me and sit down," Dean grumbled, but smiled as Cas slipped from his lap to the floor easily, turning his back and snuggling between Dean's knees. 

Dean stroked his hands slowly over Cas' shoulders and up his neck, his fingers searching for the familiar tense spots in his boyfriend's body. As he encountered the iron-hard band of muscle up the side of Cas' neck, he winced in sympathy.

"How do you not have a pounding headache?" he asked.

Cas winced as Dean started working on the muscle, and reached for his scotch. "I do. Once I'm done the report I'm taking a muscle relaxant and crashing."

Dean bent and kissed the top of Cas' head, then worked steadily on his neck and shoulders until the doorbell went off. Vaulting over the back of the couch, Dean checked the peephole. They didn’t live in the worst neighbourhood, but it wasn’t the best either. After verifying it was the delivery driver, he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a couple twenties. Dean opened the door to pay for their food, then turned back to Cas with his hands full of Chinese, pouting when he discovered Cas had put on a hoodie.

"What, it's cold in here!" his lover complained, finishing his scotch and padding barefoot to the kitchen to grab another beer for Dean and a soda for himself.

“I could keep you warm,” Dean offered teasingly, eyeing Cas with a cheerfully lecherous gaze. 

Cas smiled knowingly at him, his brow arched high in a way that drove Dean to distraction, and he leaned in for a kiss. Before it could get too heated, though, Cas pulled back and grabbed the food, leading the way to the kitchen. Dean pouted but followed.

“If I want that promotion after Adler’s gone, I need to keep up my game,” Cas reminded him, and Dean sighed.

“And if you get the promotion, how often will you be working late like this?” he asked softly, then waved away the question as Cas stilled. “Sorry, that’s not fair. I know you’re working hard.” In the awkward silence that followed, his mind whispered,  _ I miss you. _

Cas dished out the fried rice onto a couple plates and served himself his kung pao chicken, while Dean dug into his beef and broccoli. Cas asked how Dean’s day had gone, and Dean smiled, telling Cas about the restoration of the classic Mustang he was working on. Cas nodded and asked the occasional question, smiling at Dean’s enthusiasm. Eventually though, Cas finished his food, and he dropped a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek before grabbing his briefcase and heading up the stairs to the second bedroom, which they’d converted to an office the moment they moved in.

Sighing softly, Dean packaged up the leftovers and tucked them into the fridge, then plopped down on the couch to watch Dr. Sexy alone. After the show was done, he channel-surfed for a while, pausing on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. After only a few minutes though, he found himself restless and turned off the TV. Heading up to the bedroom, he retrieved his book and tried to settle in to re-read Slaughterhouse Five. Only a few pages in he gave up, his mind refusing to settle, and he grabbed his phone and surfed youtube for car reconstruction videos. Somehow that led to videos on wrecking cars, to blowing up random appliances, to some guys dropping innumerable objects from who knew how many stories onto a trampoline. He glanced at the time and groaned, realising it was past ten, and he crawled off the bed to check on Cas.

Knocking on the door to the office, Dean peeked his head in and found Cas steadily typing away, his glasses perched on his nose in a way that made Dean think ‘sexy librarian’. Dean watched the way Cas’ shoulders hunched as he typed and rolled his eyes, stepping in and quietly walking up behind Cas to rub his shoulders again. Cas groaned under his touch, his hands dropping from the keyboard to his lap, and Dean grinned. Dropping a kiss to the top of Cas’ head, he whispered a teasing warning.

“Not too late, you need your beauty sleep to deal with Adler tomorrow.”

Cas groaned again, but this time there was no pleasure in the sound, and he rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m just wrapping this up, then I need to proofread it before I can come to bed. Don’t wait up, I’ll be at least another hour.”

Dean came around to Cas’ side and with gentle fingers tilted his chin up, forcing his gaze away from the words on the screen. Bending slowly, he watched as Cas’ glance flitted to the side towards his laptop, and pouted. 

“None of that, I want a proper kiss goodnight,” he scolded. Cas’ eyes whipped to his guiltily, and Dean softened the words with a smile. Next thing he knew, Cas had surged to his feet and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss that left Dean breathless. Drawing back, Cas smirked at him, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. Dean reached up and drew Cas’ lip away from the teeth chewing at it, and leaned in for another kiss.

“I  _ am _ sorry about tonight. I know you had plans,” Cas apologised again, and Dean shook his head.

“Vague hopes, not plans. It’s okay, Cas, it’ll keep,” he promised, and kissed his boyfriend gently, a sweet, chaste brushing of their lips. Cas sighed against him, dropping his head to his shoulder for a moment, and Dean rubbed at the back of his neck again. “Don’t forget your pain killer before you come to bed.”

“I definitely won’t. It’s at the throbbing point. That’s why the proofreading will take me an hour, not half that.”

Dean frowned.

“So come to bed now, with the pain killer in you and no funny business from me, then get up half an hour early tomorrow to do it.” Tugging on Cas’ hand, Dean coaxed him into taking a couple steps, but Cas pulled free with a shake of his head, even though he winced.

“I’m almost done. I don’t want to lose my train of thought on this proposal,” Cas said as he sat back down at the desk. Dean knew he’d lost for the night.

Giving Cas’ shoulders one last quick squeeze, he retreated to their bathroom, pulling out the bottle of muscle relaxants and popping one of the giant tablets into his palm. He filled a glass of water in the kitchen, then dropped both off with Cas in the office. Cas gave him a grateful look, and sipped the water for a moment before jumping to the beginning of the document to start proofreading.

“Take it, Cas. It’ll ease the headache enough to help you focus, and you won’t get dopey with just one. You can take a second before you come to bed.”

“Alright, alright…” Cas grumbled, tossing back the pill and drinking some water to swallow it down. He scrubbed his hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew for a moment before straightening them, then gave Dean a wan smile. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

Dean grinned, feeling a familiar warmth welling in his chest. “Nope.”

“Okay. Remind me to do that,” Cas teased, and Dean chuckled softly.

Dean bent and kissed his boyfriend gently, leaning his forehead against Cas’ for a moment.

“G’night, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Dean. I won’t be more than an hour, promise.”

***

Dean woke fitfully. The warmth at his back told him Cas had joined him, but the deep, slow breathing told him Cas was already asleep. He checked the clock; seeing it was nearly three am, Dean groaned and snuggled back down into his pillow. A moment later, Cas’ arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer, Cas snuggling against his back.

Dean smiled and wormed closer to his lover, whose arm tightened around his waist slightly before going slack again. He slept.

***

Waking up at six to start his day wasn’t his favourite thing, but Bobby opened the repair shop at seven so people who had to be at work by eight could still get an oil change at least. Dean wormed out of Cas’ sleepy grasp, even as Cas complained against his back and kissed his way over Dean’s shoulder. Dean groaned, wishing he could stay in bed with his warm and snuggly boyfriend, but it was time to be up for the day. The flip side was he’d be off by three-thirty, which was always a bonus. Turning back to the bed, he dropped a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead and brushed his hair back, earning him a slow quirk of his lips and a blinky-eyed  _ ‘love you’. _

“Get the report done?” Dean asked softly, his voice low and husky from sleep.

“Mmhmmm,” Cas replied, yawning hugely in the predawn darkness. Dean bent and kissed him again, a sweet, close-mouthed press of their lips.

Cas wrapped an arm around his neck like a sleepy octopus, and Dean chuckled softly. 

“Gotta let me go, sweetheart,” he whispered, disentangling himself.

“Never gonna happen,” Cas murmured, burrowing back under the covers until only the top of his head was visible. Dean stilled, staring at the dark thatch of hair peeking out from under the blankets for a moment, then turned and walked to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

He freshened up quickly, humming softly under his breath and brushing his teeth, then got dressed in the dark of their room. No use in turning on a light; all his jeans, except the two pairs on the left, had oil stains, so any old pair would do. Grabbing a t-shirt and a flannel, he pulled them on and slipped out of their bedroom.

He padded down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, grateful for the keep-warm setting that would mean Cas would still have hot coffee when he emerged in an hour. Grabbing a breakfast burrito from the freezer, he popped it into the microwave and sipped his coffee slowly, willing the rich, bitter brew to course through his veins and give him the jumpstart he needed.

Filling his thermos with more coffee, Dean scarfed down the burrito, sucking air past his teeth as the melted cheese threatened to burn his tongue. He didn’t slow down though, and quickly devoured the last bites before washing his hands and heading for the front hall. He pulled on his work boots and his leather jacket, and headed out to his first love, now second in his heart. The driver’s door gave its familiar creak as he opened it, and Dean settled in behind the Impala’s wheel with a contented sigh.

He pulled out of the drive and headed to work.

***

Dean settled in for lunch at eleven, eating his sandwich in big bites between gulps of coffee from the machine in the corner of the break room. Everything in the place smelled vaguely of oil and brake fluid, but he was used to it and it didn’t bother his appetite at all. He was just finishing his sandwich and reaching for the paper when his phone rang. Curious — because who called these days? — he answered.

“‘Ello?”

Cas’ voice came over the phone in a joyous cry.  _ “Adler’s out, I’m promoted!” _

Dean pulled his phone away from his ear for a moment with a wince, then grinned. He glanced around, but he was alone in the break room.

“How’d that happen, I didn’t think he was retiring yet?” Dean asked, thrilled beyond measure for his boyfriend.

_ “I can’t talk about it just yet, but there’s an investigation going on with his personal accounts and trading… He’d been pushing for Bart to get the promotion, the assbutt, but that’s because Bart was passing him info! I’m in the clear  _ because _ he never liked me!” _

Dean laughed. “Karma’s a bitch! When’re you gonna be home?”

_ “No later than four, thanks to the crap going on!”  _ Cas crowed, and Dean grinned again at the enthusiasm in his boyfriend’s voice.

“We’re going to the Roadhouse for burgers then, to celebrate your promotion! I’ll run home and shower, and meet you there?” Dean suggested, since Cas worked only a few blocks from the Roadhouse.

_ “Deal! Then maybe we can talk about what you had planned for last night?”  _ Cas’ voice dropped to a husky purr, and Dean choked on his coffee, sputtering over his chin and the paper in front of him. Grabbing a napkin and coughing as he wiped his mouth and chin, he nearly missed Cas asking if he was okay.

“Wrong pipe,” he explained, clearing his throat.

_ “I figured you’d be good with pipes by now, baby,”  _ Cas murmured, and Dean let out a soft, embarrassing whine.  _ “In fact, I know you are.” _

“Caaaaaas! You can’t say shit like that, I gotta go back to work!” Dean complained, feeling a blush climbing his cheeks. 

_ “See you at four-thirty at the Roadhouse? That’s the latest I’ll be getting there.” _

Dean sighed and took another cautious sip of his coffee. “Yeah, that’ll let me get home and get the grime off.”

_ “I like the grime, but if you insist.” _

“Jesus, Cas, you trying to give me a heart attack here?” Dean scolded, his cheeks flaming. Cas’ deep laughter echoed over the line, and Dean could just picture him in his office at Sandberg Bridge & Iron, his head thrown back with glee. “Alright, smartass. I’ll see you tonight, I gotta get back to work with a ‘pipe’ in my pocket. Thanks for that.”

_ “You’re welcome.” _

“Hey. Um. Love you.”

_ “Love you, too,”  _ Cas murmured, then Dean hung up with a happy chuckle.   
  
“Well, ain’t that just precious,” Bobby commented from the doorway, his face stern but the twinkle in his eyes approving.

“Shaddup, old man,” Dean groused, slipping his cell into his pocket and finishing his coffee, deliberately ignoring the blush he could feel still burning his ears.

“Back to work, princess, or you wanna talk about your feelings some more?” the older man said gruffly, and Dean grinned.

“Don’t worry, Bobby, you’ll always be first in my heart,” he snarked, earning him a cuff on the shoulder as he headed back to the garage to clock back in.

“Bullshit, and don’t you make that boy o’ yours think otherwise for a minute or I’ll kick yer ass for ya!”

Dean felt his smile broaden. Bobby was good people. Humming along with the radio — only classic rock playing here, thank you very much — he headed back to work.

***

A few hours later, Dean was freshly showered and shaved, as well as at least partially prepped for any extracurriculars they might engage in later. Sitting in their usual booth at the Roadhouse, he ordered a beer for himself while he waited, and chatted with Jo about the Mustang he’d been working on.

“Sounds almost like Baby’s got competition for your affections,” she teased, and Dean glared.

“You shut your mouth, I’d never hurt her like that!” he exclaimed. “Baby’s always gonna be first in my heart!”

Jo’s eyes skipped to the door into the Roadhouse, and she smirked. 

“Somehow, Dean, I doubt that.”

Dean turned and looked, and his breath caught. Cas sauntered over in his suit and his winter outerwear, a fitted grey wool overcoat that hit him at midthigh, and felt his mouth water. Cas’ hair was fucked six ways from Sunday, and Dean longed to run his fingers through it to straighten it out. Or maybe to mess it up further. Cas bent and kissed him softly in greeting, and waved a hello to Jo even as she headed back to the bar to grab Cas’ usual beer. 

“So, wanna tell me what happened?”

“I can’t give you a lot of details, all I know is he was fired and left in cuffs, along with Bart and three others. Embezzlement. Corrupt and stupid to boot. Turns out good old Zach was presenting my reports because he was modifying them before they went to the board to hide his actions. Today Joshua — Mr. Novak, that is — asked to see me as soon I came in, and got a copy of my report. Once Adler gave his version of it, they had him dead to rights.” He nodded to Jo as she placed his pint in front of him, and he and Dean clinked glasses. “Here’s to a promotion! And those hours aren’t going to be a problem! Adler was giving me everything on short notice so I wouldn’t have time to look things over or mention the numbers to anyone. No more late nights!”

Dean grinned. “That’s awesome, sweetheart!”

Cas smiled broadly in return, his face lit up with happiness, and took another sip of his beer.

“How’s that Mustang coming along?”

Settling into the booth more comfortably, Dean smiled and started to tell Cas about his day.

***

They headed home after dinner and Dean pulled Cas into his arms the moment they left the Impala in the driveway. Kissing him sweetly, he tasted the burger Cas had devoured, and he smiled against his lips. They were kissing lazily, with all the time in the world, when their neighbour in the other half of the duplex opened her door. Mildred was a woman in her sixties, and she was never shy about flirting with either or both of them at once. Her laughter pulled them out of the moment and they grinned at her.

“Sorry, Mildred, just celebrating.”

“Valentine’s was on the weekend, boys!” she teased, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but Cas got promoted!” he bragged proudly, even as Cas ducked his head.

“Good for you, young man!” Mildred congratulated him, and Cas smiled gratefully. “But here I was, thinking one of you was finally listening to the Queen Bee.”

Dean choked even as Cas’ head tilted to one side in confusion. 

“Queen Bee?” Cas asked.

“Beyoncé! Put a ring on it!”

Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, even as Cas threw his head back in laughter.

“When that day comes, you’ll be the first to know, Mildred, promise.”

Even as Dean’s brain stuttered on that little announcement, she smirked, winking lasciviously. “I can bet I’ll hear the celebrating for that too!”

“Oh my god…” Dean muttered, feeling his cheeks burn for the second time that day. They really need a place with thicker walls. Tugging on Cas’ hand, he pulled him back towards their apartment, giving Mildred a wave before disappearing into their place. “That woman…”

Cas laughed softly. “She’s sweet. Remember when we moved in and she figured out we weren’t just roommates, and she put up a pride flag in her window?”

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember  _ how _ she figured out we were together,” Dean replied, wiggling his eyebrows and making Cas blush.

Cas pulled off his coat and hung it up in the closet, then turned to take Dean’s leather jacket from him. Dean snuck his cold hands under Cas’ suit jacket and tugged at his shirt, grinning mischievously as Cas jumped at the icy touch against his side.

“Assbutt!” Cas complained, turning to grab his hands and pinning them to Dean’s sides as he pressed him against the door. Dean smirked at his lover and Cas lifted an eyebrow in a silent challenge, one that made Dean weak in the knees — not that he’d ever admit that.

Cas leaned in and kissed him softly, slowly, moving their lips together leisurely until Dean was trembling and wishing desperately for more. Cas pulled back then with a smug, knowing smile, and bent to undo his laces on his dress shoes. Kicking them off and onto the shoe rack, he tugged his tie free and sauntered towards the stairs. “I’m gonna get changed. Movie?”

Dean’s head swam with desire for a moment, and he breathed out a slow, shaking breath. “Fuck. Um, yeah, anything in particular?”

“How about Fifth Element?”

Dean grinned. “I am a meat popsicle,” he quoted, bending to unlace his boots and set them aside on the tray, straightening Cas’ shoes without a thought. “Want popcorn?”

“No thanks, I’m still full from dinner. Hot chocolate though?”

“You bet.” 

Cas headed up the stairs and Dean started heating some milk for Cas’ hot chocolate. He was usually fine with water for cocoa himself, but Cas loved the rich flavour milk gave it. As the milk began to steam, Cas reappeared dressed in a pair of lounge pants and thick woolen socks, and one of Dean’s Led Zeppelin t-shirts.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” Dean asked, pulling Cas in for a hug, rubbing his hands up and down Cas’ arms.

“We’ve got that blanket, you’re making hot chocolate…” Cas said, then glanced up at Dean through dark lashes. “And I’ve got you to keep me warm.”

Dean bent and captured Cas’ lips, the soft pink curve of them irresistible. They kissed lazily, until Dean pulled back to check on the pot on the stove. The milk was just starting to froth, and he quickly pulled it off the heat.

“One hot chocolate coming up!” he announced as he served up a ceramic mug, topped with mini marshmallows. Cas took it with a smile, wrapping his hands around the thick blue pottery, and Dean grabbed his green mug and followed Cas into the living room. Cas settled on the couch and Dean joined him, carefully placing his mug on a coaster on the coffee table. Cas glanced over and grinned, knowing coasters had been a bone of contention between them when they’d first moved in together. Dean hadn’t had furniture that mattered to him before they lived together, but Cas was adamant about things like rings on the smooth wood of the coffee table. Dean could see his point, and now took pride in their place.

Queuing up the movie, Dean grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Cas and pulled him close, grinning as one of his favourite movies began. They snuggled on the couch, sipping their hot chocolate and quoting their favourite lines, occasionally leaning in for a quick kiss before being drawn back into the story. By the time the movie ended, Dean was cradling Cas between his thighs in one corner of the sectional couch, the blanket pulled up to their chins as Cas leaned back against him for warmth.

As the end credits rolled, Cas shifted and turned his head, seeking out Dean’s throat and kissing his way up to his earlobe. Dean let his head fall back on the couch and let out a sigh of contentment which quickly turned to a moan as Cas nibbled his way back down to the hollow of his throat.

“What did you have in mind, sweetheart?” Dean asked, and Cas gave him a heated, sultry look. 

“I’m thinking whatever you had planned for yesterday…” he offered, and Dean felt his heart leap.

“Um, yeah… That works…” Cas derailed his train of thought with another open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone, and Dean groaned. “Gimme… gimme a minute, okay?”

Disentangling himself from his boyfriend took a moment, as Cas didn’t seem to want to let him go, and Dean was flushed and flustered by the time he stood up. His shirt was tangled around his middle, the buttons on his Henley undone and the collar gaping, and he was pretty sure he had the beginnings of a decent hickey on his collarbone.

As he climbed the stairs, he thought about what they might need, and quickly grabbed the dice and a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Stopping in the bathroom to pee, he discovered Cas had even managed to loosen his belt. Dean gave himself a quick scrub with a washcloth, then grabbed a towel from the cupboard, just in case things got really frisky.

Back in the living room, he found Cas lounging on the couch, his hair disheveled from their cuddling, his cheeks rosy with arousal. He was eyeing Dean like the cat who ate the canary, and Dean stopped to admire him, his eyes trailing over the beloved features slowly. As he stared, Cas’ eyes darkened, and he wet his chapped lips with a slow swipe of his tongue. Dean groaned and dove for the couch, pulling Cas into his arms and kissing him impatiently. Cas responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and groaning against his lips, his tongue darting out to do positively sinful things as Dean’s head swam with lust.

“Mm… fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned when they parted to gasp for air, his hands sliding under the borrowed t-shirt and skimming over Cas’ hip bones. Cas’ head dropped back on the cushions and Dean nuzzled at his throat, the scent of Cas’ cologne driving him to distraction.

Cas’ hand slid down his side and reached Dean’s jeans, then started to slip lower, fumbling for his fly when Dean caught at his wrist. 

“Wait, sweetheart, wait a sec.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the dice and dropped them into Cas’ palm, grinning foolishly as Cas inspected them. Cas turned an amused smile his way and Dean contrived to look innocent. As innocent as he could halfway to a boner, anyway.

“Really, Dean?”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Cas gave him a grin and rolled his eyes, then rolled the dice onto the coffee table. One of the dice tumbled off and hit the floor, and Dean tucked his foot in the way before it could disappear under the couch. As he picked it up carefully, keeping the face up to show Cas the result.

“Kiss my…” Cas craned his neck to see the die in Dean hand, “lips.. On the couch.” 

Dean grinned. “If you insist.”

Cas chuckled softly even as Dean kissed him, pulling him close and sliding his hand into Cas’ dark hair. They made out slowly, leisurely, and Dean was putty in Cas’ hands by the time they broke apart.

“Your turn,” Cas ordered, and Dean winked at him teasingly. 

“You ready for this?” Dean rolled the dice carelessly, and yelped as two of the dice bounced off the table and rolled onto the carpet on the far side. Tumbling after them, he knelt on the carpet and read the results. “Rub my… face on the floor?”

A choked off laugh sounded behind him and he muttered under his breath.   
  
“Not what you had in mind?” Cas asked innocently and Dean gave him a sour look.   
  


Dean looked at the dice again and grumbled, “Well, this is bullshit…”

Cas crawled up behind him on the floor and hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder, hot breath against his skin as he whispered huskily in his ear. “I can make it work.”

Cas’ hands wrapped around his waist and undid his belt, then slowly drew down his fly. Dean’s heart was suddenly pounding, and he leaned back against his boyfriend to give him room to reach into his jeans. Cas’ hand closed over his half-hard cock, and Dean let out a breathless moan.

“I bet you can, sweetheart…”

“Lose the jeans, let me see you,” Cas ordered sharply, and Dean felt a jolt of arousal at the demanding tone. Cas was bossy in bed and he loved it. Dean wriggled out of his jeans and tossed them aside, and Cas’ big hands wrapped around his hips and tugged him back against his lap. Dean moaned softly at the evidence of his boyfriend’s arousal against his ass. Cas pressed his hips forward just for a moment, and then his hands slid up under Dean’s shirt, shoving it up his chest to catch at his arms. “Off.”

Dean hurried to comply, shivering slightly as the air cooled his heated skin, and dropped his shirt on the floor.

“On your knees, baby,” Cas crooned, his deep, husky voice rumbling up Dean’s spine even as his fingers traced circles over his hips. Dean had ditched his underwear in the bathroom, and Cas’ long fingers wrapped around his cock, making him whimper. Dean moved to his hands and knees, then as Cas caressed his ass, dropped his head to the floor. Cas kneaded his cheeks slowly, his thumbs moving closer and closer until one trailed down the crease of his ass. 

Dean let out a soft whine. “C’mon, Cas, don’t tease…” Dean begged, and Cas let out a dark chuckle.

“What would the fun of that be, if I didn’t?” he asked, but still, he bent and kissed his way down Dean’s spine, paying close attention to the dimples at the curve of his ass; then down, lower and lower until his tongue lapped over Dean’s hole. Dean bit back a desperate moan at his touch, pillowing his head on his arms as Cas licked slowly, circling his hole until Dean was rocking back into his touch, desperate for something _ — anything — _ more.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean complained, reaching down and encircling his cock with his hand for a moment, tugging on it a few times before sliding his hand further to play with his balls. Cas chuckled softly again and blew a hot breath over his damp skin. A moment later he left Dean completely, only to return with the towel and lube in his hands, and he shoved the towel under Dean’s stomach even as he cracked open the lube. Dean looked over his shoulder and watched as Cas pulled himself out of his lounge pants, his cock already hard and heavy, and slicked himself up with the lube. Dean didn’t need prep every time, but it had been a while and despite his shower earlier, his eyes widened. “Go slow, sweetheart.”

Cas met his eyes, his blue gaze molten, and he nodded. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Dean’s hole, pressing slowly until Dean’s body accepted it. He whined softly as Cas tugged on his rim, withdrawing his thumb and pushing back in with one long finger, slicking him up. Cas gave him a few moments, then bent and pressed his tongue in next to his finger, making Dean moan. His finger slid in and out a few times, then Cas was tugging at his hole, using his hands to spread Dean’s cheeks as he ate him out. Cas’ perpetual five o’clock shadow abraded his sensitive skin, and he moaned louder as Cas reached between his legs to fondle his balls.

Dean was squirming within minutes, but Cas kept at it for what seemed like forever, until finally he straightened, walking forward on his knees to line up his cock with Dean’s hole. A slow press made Dean gasp and Cas froze, waiting, stroking the small of his back. 

“Don’t stop, sweetheart, wanna feel you!” Dean told him, and Cas took him to heart, sliding home in one long, slow push. He paused then, breathing heavily at Dean’s back, and draped himself over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Best hang onto something, baby,” he murmured, and Dean snorted.

“Hang onto what, exactly?” he demanded, but then Cas was dragging his hips back and grinding into him, and Dean forgot about his complaint. Cas started slowly, teasing as he thrust almost delicately into Dean. That didn’t last long though, and soon the sound of Cas’ hips slapping into Dean’s thighs echoed through the living room, along with their gasps and moans. A sheen of sweat broke out on Dean’s back as he clawed at the carpet under his hands, and he fought to keep from sliding further. Suddenly one of Cas’ hands was fisted in his hair, and Dean whined at the tug on his scalp as Cas used his grip for leverage to pound into him. His face was pressed against the rough carpet and he gave a breathless laugh as Cas proceeded to fuck him into it, rubbing his face on the floor as the dice had instructed.

Cas pistoned into him hard and fast, his hand stroking Dean furiously as he panted at Dean's back. Dean felt his cheek getting sore against the carpet but he was close, so close… Then Cas seized behind him, heat flooding him, and Dean whimpered. Cas collapsed over his back for a moment, then pulled out, bending and lapping at the come dripping from his hole. 

Dean groaned as Cas teased his sensitive hole, even as the edge of excruciating pleasure receded. Cas wasn't done with him though. Pulling back, he sat against the front of the couch and beckoned Dean over with a crook of those magical fingers. 

"C'mere, baby. Want you to fuck my mouth."

Who was Dean to deny a request like that? Climbing to his feet, he walked on unsteady legs to Cas, who shifted to his knees and opened his mouth in invitation. Dean groaned softly as Cas twirled his tongue around the tip of his aching cock, licking his lips and humming in satisfaction at the taste of Dean's precome.

"Open," Dean ordered breathlessly, and Cas sent him a dark look from under heavy lashes, a smouldering, touchable thing that made Dean's breath catch in his throat even as he sank into the heat of Cas' mouth. Threading his hands through Cas' dark hair, he began to thrust into the warm, wet cavern, Cas' tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked enthusiastically. Dean started slowly, unwilling to choke his lover, but Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him off balance, burying his nose against Dean's groin for a heartbeat before drawing back to draw a breath. He sank down again, and again, then Dean started thrusting, climbing quickly to the precipice as Cas swallowed around the head of his cock, the tight, vise-like heat driving him to distraction. 

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna… fuck!" Dean groaned, his head going back as his hands tightened in Cas' hair. 

Cas hummed encouragement around his cock, and it was all over: Dean exploded. Cas swallowed quickly, but still a dribble of come escaped past his lips. Dean dropped to his knees and lapped over his chin, then captured Cas' lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. 

Breathing heavily, Dean rested his forehead against Cas' for a long moment, then winced as Cas brushed a gentle touch over his cheek, which bloomed with sudden pain.

"Sorry, baby, you seem to have a bit of rug burn…"

Dean snorted, imagining the ribbing he was gonna get at the garage.  _ Worth it, _ he decided and grinned. 

"Next time we'll make sure I put my Henley under my cheek."

"Next time?" Cas asked, his voice a husky rumble, threaded with laughter.

"Mmmm. So far the dice’ve been awesome."

Cas laughed, pulling Dean against his chest, still completely dressed. Dean snuggled closer, straddling his boyfriend's lap as his heart nearly burst with love. Everything crystalized in that moment, and he pulled Cas' chin up to kiss him desperately. He pulled back after a moment and met Cas' eyes, his heart pounding. 

"Marry me."

Cas' jaw dropped for a moment, then he broke into a happy, gummy smile that lit the whole room.

"Yes! Absolutely, yes!"

Dean bent and kissed him again and Cas wrapped his arms around him, bearing him down onto the floor where they made out messily until Dean started to get cold. Grinning foolishly at each other, they climbed the stairs to their room and crawled into bed, kissing slowly and gently, until their joy overwhelmed them and they made love again. Happy and sated, they held each other close until they drifted into sleep.

***

The next morning was Saturday and Dean woke early, as his internal clock made him do, and wandered downstairs to make coffee. It was scarcely eight, but he heard someone on the porch outside and went to check the peephole. 

Mildred was dropping a bag at their door, and as he opened it to say hello, he saw her eyes flick to his rug burned cheek. Her eyes widened and she grinned cheekily.

"Congratulations to you and your fiancé!" she offered, picking up the bag and handing it to him. The scent of fresh cinnamon rolls wafted up from the bag and Dean focused on that, trying to ignore the blush that was burning his cheeks.

Dean thanked her and went back inside with his ears aflame, thinking back to the night before when he'd begged Cas to take him again, calling him his husband-to-be. 

Cas had been right, Mildred was the first to know. Grinning, he made a mug of Cas' favourite tea and set two of the rolls on a plate. Pouring himself a coffee quickly, he carried it all upstairs on a tray.

"Hey, sweetheart," he called, watching as Cas' head appeared and he grumbled from the tangle of blankets. His nose twitched though, and crystal blue eyes peered blearily at him.

"You baked?" he asked in confusion, his voice rusty from sleep. Dean grinned, shaking his head ruefully.

"No, Mildred did. C'mon. Eat and drink, and then we're going out."

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"Like Mildred said, I gotta put a ring on it!" Dean teased, and bent to kiss Cas, his voice full of love and laughter.

Cas hummed against his lips, then sat up and took his tea.

"I have another thought first. Shower."

"Want company?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Cas pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

"Yours? Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
